


Vampire, Angel, Alpha

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Gadreel, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angels and Vampires, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Gadreel is an Angel, an agent of Heaven, and Benny is a Vampire, considered by most to be no better (or maybe even worse) than a Demon. Everyone around them believed them to crash and burn spectacularly.They didn’t.





	Vampire, Angel, Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Benreel on my Second Card.  
> Written for SPN A/B/O Bingo for the square Alpha/Alpha on my Card.

At first, nobody believed their romance would work out.

It wasn’t just that they were both Alphas, both headstrong and dominant. It wasn’t just that neither of them had been in a relationship with an Alpha before.

It was the simple fact that Gadreel is an Angel, an agent of Heaven, and Benny is a Vampire, considered by most to be no better (or maybe even worse) than a Demon. Everyone around them believed them to crash and burn spectacularly.

They didn’t.

Gadreel breathes a deep sigh as he pushes the door to their shared home open. The scents of _home_ envelop him, sandalwood and cinnamon, thyme and woodsmoke and the spicy scent of Cajun dishes. Benny is already home then, and by the freshness of the scents, Gadreel knows there’s food kept warm for him in the kitchen. Being a Vampire hasn’t been able to put a dent to Benny’s love or talent for cooking, and Gadreel usually comes home after long days to find a meal from his lover’s restaurant waiting for him.

Also waiting in the kitchen is Benny himself, and Gadreel stops in the doorway to drink in the sight of the other Alpha. Benny’s sitting at their breakfast bar, his broad shoulders and his head leaning against the wall behind him, eyes closed. He’s only turned on the small lamp by the stove, and the soft light deepens the shadows on his face. Gadreel’s gaze travels over that well-known face and sees a smile tug at Benny’s mouth, and Gadreel knows the Vampire has scented him (and probably also identified him by his heartbeat. Benny once told him that was possible with enough familiarity.) “You’re late, _cher_.”

Spell broken, Gadreel steps into the kitchen and walks to his lover to greet him properly. Up close, the scents of cinnamon and thyme are even stronger, as are the spicy scents of Benny’s chosen profession. Gadreel cups Benny’s face in both hands and kisses him softly, feeling the smile widen beneath his mouth.

“Apology accepted,” the Cajun murmurs as he opens his yes, and Gadreel laughs softly and leans into Benny. “I really am sorry,” he breathes, and sighs as strong arms come up to wrap around him. Knowing fingers dig into the tired muscles along the seam where skin turns into fine down, and Gadreel shudders and sags a little more into his lover’s arms. Benny gives a soft, interested rumble and Gadreel hums softly and tilts his head to bare his throat to his lover. The rumble turns into a soft growl and makes Gadreel shiver.

“You need to eat first,” Benny murmurs. There’s hunger in his voice, both sexual and literal, and Gadreel sighs and nods. “What did you bring me today, my love?”

Meal consumed (it turned out to be shrimp gumbo with rice, one of Gadreel’s all-time favorites) Benny leads Gadreel to their bedroom and slowly undresses him. Gadreel allows it and sighs contentment when he’s stretched out on their bed on his front, his lover’s warm weight settled on top of him and those able, talented hands working the tension from his flight muscles. Benny’s touch is both soothing and arousing, the scent of sandalwood and woodsmoke intensifying as arousal slowly grows stronger. Gadreel’s oil glands are well hidden at the base of his wings, but Benny knows where to find them, how to touch them to coax fragrant oil into his hands and sweet sounds from his Angel. He takes the time to groom Gadreel’s wings, too, working on them until they’re a darker shade of brown and green from the oil he works through the feathers. Gadreel is a limp, aroused weight when he’s manhandled onto his back. It’s even more of a turn-on that his Vampire lover has the strength to manhandle an Angel, another Alpha at that, and Gadreel moans softly and tilts his head back, spreading his legs in invitation.

“ _Mon Dieu_ you’re beautiful, _cher_ ,” Benny whispers, and Gadreel blushes and opens eyes he didn’t even realize he’d closed. He moans softly when he sees the fangs in Benny’s mouth, shivers as his gaze travels down the muscled body to the long, thick cock slowly hardening between strong legs. He feels soft and loose and _sexy_ like this, splayed out for his lover’s gaze. “Come up here,” he murmurs. “Drink your fill. I need you, Ben.”

The Vampire moans and complies, crawling up Gadreel’s body. He’s careful not to kneel on his wings, but Gadreel doesn’t care, wouldn’t care right now even if Benny did rest his full weight on the appendages. His gaze is fixed on Benny’s face, his mouth, the tips of the fangs he can see.

He never knew being bitten could be _this_ arousing.

Benny trails soft kisses over Gadreel’s neck from his jaw down, his beard rubbing against sensitive skin. Gadreel moans softly and closes his eyes again, tilting his head back even further. His hands come up to cup Benny’s head, fingers slide into his hair and the Vampire at his jugular purrs softly.

The pain of the bite, when it comes, is minimal and disappears immediately beneath a wave of arousal. Benny’s sharp teeth slide in effortlessly, and then there’s gentle suction, the sounds of a Vampire drinking an Angel’s blood. Gadreel moans with each soft suck, shivering beneath the other Alpha.

Benny takes what he needs before licking the wounds he made, re-sealing them. They tingle, and Gadreel knows they will have disappeared in another half-hour, his own accelerated healing and the Vampire’s saliva working in tandem. He rocks up into Benny and groans when his hard cock rubs against his lover’s. The Vampire doesn’t make him wait any longer, doesn’t tease as he likes to do when the roles aren’t as clearly laid out as tonight. Instead, he goes back to the oil glands and coaxes out more, and Gadreel moans and arches as he’s worked open by Benny’s thick fingers with his own wing oil.

His lover doesn’t hurry the process, because they’re both big even for an Alpha and neither of them is really built to take the other in. By the time he’s satisfied he won’t hurt Gadreel, the Angel is writhing on the bed, wings fluttering helplessly. Soft little pleas fall from his lips in between hungry moans, and Benny looks _wild_ when he sits up from where he’d been mouthing at the healing wound and Gadreel’s neck scent gland. His fangs are still out, and Gadreel whimpers and spreads his legs wider. “Please, Ben,” he whispers.

Benny’s kiss tastes faintly of blood, and Gadreel moans and licks deeper into his mouth. Then he gasps and clings to broad shoulders as Benny’s thick cock slowly pushes into him. Benny is slow and gentle until he’s in as far as he can go, but when Gadreel whines and rocks up and sucks on his tongue, the Alpha growls and pulls back, fangs scraping over Gadreel’s bottom lip.

“Want to be fucked, my little Alpha?” he asks, and his accent is heavier now.

“Yes, Alpha… fuck me,” Gadreel moans and clenches around the cock in his hole, and it has the desired effect: Benny growls and bares his fangs and finally starts to _move_.

Gadreel’s fingers dig into Benny’s shoulders as the Vampire gives him what he demanded, fucking into him in long, hard thrusts that rock Gadreel on the bed and let him feel the whole thick, glorious length on every thrust. He clings to Gadreel, rocking back to meet him as good as he can, and when the knot at the base of his lover’s cock starts to form and drags on his hole on every thrust in and out, his moans turn to mewls and whimpers.

Benny bares his fangs again as he pushes in _hard_ and switches to rocking into Gadreel once his knot is too big to keep being pulled out and pushed in. Gadreel moans and tilts his head back as far as he can, baring his neck again. The Vampire _growls_ and bends down, scraping his fangs over sensitive skin. Gadreel shivers and clenches and moans as the new angle rubs Benny’s cock over his swollen prostate, and then Benny nips at his neck, barely drawing blood, but it’s enough. Gadreel shouts his lover’s name as he comes between them, his untouched dick twitching as he spills ropes of hot come over their bellies.

Benny groans and rocks into him a few times before stiffening, and Gadreel moans softly as he feels hot wetness fill him up, Benny’s knot stretching his hole to the point where it’s _just_ on that knife-edge of pleasure-pain he craves.

They stay like that for a long moment, breathing hard and twitching with occasional aftershocks. Benny gently licks the tiny wounds he made, and Gadreel shivers and strokes his fingers over the marks he knows he left on his lover’s shoulders.

“I love you, _mon Ange_ ,” the Vampire whispers against Gadreel’s neck, punctuated by a soft kiss. “More every day.”

Gadreel smiles and runs his fingers through dark hair, shivering softly as Benny’s beard drags over his neck.

“And I love you, my Vampire,” he whispers back. “More every day.”

Once Benny’s knot goes down, they’ll separate and duck into their bathroom for a quick, shared shower. They’ll return to their bed and curl up around each other, the Vampire wrapped in the Angel’s wings and the Angel wrapped in the Vampire’s arms. Tomorrow, Benny will kiss the tiny shadow of a mark where he bit Gadreel, and Gadreel will brush his fingers over long-gone bruises on broad shoulders, and they will smile and kiss and go about their days.

Vampire. Angel. Alpha. _Mate._


End file.
